How To Handle Your Angry Girlfriend
by deathbybunny
Summary: Hello! My name is Fate T. Harlaown. Today I'm going to be discussing with you how to identify and prevent your girlfriend from the dreaded green eyed devil known as jealousy. You may be asking, why jealously? Jealousy leads to anger and anger leads to bodily harm.


**AN**: Do you know what time it is? If you guessed adventure time then you were close since a one-shot totally counts as an adventure. Yes dear readers it's time for another one of my random one-shots. Nothing like writing a quick story involving our most favorite pairing. There can never be too many NanoFate stories, so without further ado, I present to you this story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know anything! I wonder how many times I've had to say that now.

How To Handle Your Angry Girlfriend

_A guide to avoiding death via your trigger happy magical girl girlfriend_

_Hello! My name is Fate T. Harlaown. Today I'm going to be discussing with you how to identify and prevent your girlfriend from the dreaded green eyed devil known as jealousy. You may be asking, why jealously? Jealousy leads to anger and anger leads to bodily harm. I know what you're thinking, how hard can that be right? It's definitely easy to tell something is wrong when they're throwing spells at your head in anger. You know it's bad if you're experiencing this. If it's gotten to that point you might want to consider donning your barrier jacket and preparing to fight for your life. If it hasn't reached that point then you still have a chance to make things right even if you're unsure of what you did. You may also be thinking its common sense to know what will cause ones girlfriend to become jealous/angry. Let me assure you that some things aren't as clear cut as we'd like them to be, which is why I shall teach you the fine art of identifying and preventing jealousy and in turn, preventing her from getting angry. _

_Before beginning, I must warn you that this can be very hard especially when said girlfriend is being subtle about it. Like most things, this usually means she wants you to figure it out on your own. If you don't, then I hope you're ready for pink beams of horror to rain down upon you (or whatever color magic your girlfriend wields)._

It was just another day on Earth also known as non-administrated world #97 for out of town visitors. A certain blonde girl was getting ready for a normal day at school. She hummed to herself as she checked her outfit in the mirror. She wanted her school uniform to look impeccable not only because she liked looking her best, but she wanted to look good for her girlfriend. Yes, at the tender age of 15, Fate was experiencing a wonderful thing called love. It was a wonderful feeling of euphoria every time she and her girlfriend were together. And who, may you ask, had the blonde girl so smitten?

Why it was none other than the newly crowned White Devil, Nanoha Takamachi! There was no one else who would stand a chance at winning Fate's heart after all. Nanoha would never allow such a thing to happen.

Satisfied with her appearance, Fate grabbed her school bag as she headed down to her kitchen for breakfast. Fate's adoptive mother, Lindy Harlaown, was busy making her daughters breakfast. Fate sat down excitedly to eat a piece of toast and omelet. She loved having a home cooked meal. It was something she had been deprived of when she was a little girl since her real mother was more interested in causing an inter-dimensional crisis to bring back her dead sister she'd been cloned from.

"What would you like me to make for your lunch?" Lindy, who had retired as captain of the Asura, was enjoying life as a single mother to Fate. It's wasn't that she didn't love her son, but raising a daughter was different from raising a boy. There were things she could share with Fate that she couldn't with Chrono.

"Oh you don't need to make my lunch anymore. Nanoha said she'd take care of that from now on."

Lindy wasn't sure why but she felt slightly irritated that Nanoha was suddenly taking over the job of caring for Fate.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you anything?"

"Yup!" Fate smiled lovingly at the thought of getting a chance to eat Nanoha's delicious food. The irritation within Lindy grew, but she shook it off. It was silly that she was somehow jealous of her daughter's girlfriend. It's not like Fate though she was any less important in her life. "I'm off mom!"

"Have a good day at school." Lindy waved.

Fate briskly made her way to her friends meeting spot. Along the way, she met up with Hayate. The two of them actually lived fairly close to each other so they'd always met first in the mornings.

"Morning Fate-chan!"

"Good morning Hayate-chan."

"Ready for that test today?"

"Of course, I've been studying all week for it."

"You do always get good grades. You must be some kind of genius."

Fate smiled good naturally. "Haha, I'm not that special Hayate-chan."

Hayate grinned as she poked Fate's cheek, subsequently; she brought her body closer to Fate as well. "Listen to you be all modest."

The two girls were so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice a certain auburn haired girl resisting the urge to strike the brunette touching Fate so intimately. Nanoha Takamachi knew it was odd to feel…irritated that Hayate was _touching_ her girlfriend's flawless skin. Hayate never meant any harm. She should know this by now. The wielder of the Book of Darkness loved to flirt and mess around with her friends, but she would never seriously try to make a pass on someone…especially her friend's girlfriend.

_First and foremost, it's important to remember that your girlfriend will never be happy if another girl is getting all cozy with you. It doesn't matter if they're a friend or a complete stranger. They will garner the same result so if you value your life, you'll keep this kind of situation from arising. If you don't, then get ready to face their wrath. Remember: __**Avoid friends or strangers from being all over you**__._

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Nanoha suddenly found herself saying. The growl had barely been suppressed.

From behind Nanoha, Arisa and Suzuka shook their heads at the scene playing out before them. Nanoha looked about ready to pounce on Hayate, who was acutely aware of the danger she was in, while Fate on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the dangerous creature standing before her because she was far happier that she'd finally reached her. All in all, it was a normal day for the group of friends. Arisa just wished Hayate would stop pushing her luck against Nanoha. One day, she'd really cause the other girl to snap.

"Nanoha!" Fate quickly took her girlfriends hands into her own and leaned her forehead against the auburn haired girls. "Good morning, Nanoha."

"Fate-chan…"

Seeing her chance to escape harm, Hayate quickly went to stand by her other two friends.

"Good morning Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan."

"Morning block head."

"Good Morning Hayate-chan."

"Arisa-chan! Why must you greet me with such cruel words?"

Hayate was awarded with a look from the blonde girl that said "quit being a drama queen". The three friends then directed their gazes over to the two people who were, clearly, in a world of their own. It was almost intimidating how impenetrable their bubble seemed to be.

"Do they have to do this every morning?" Arisa grunted.

"It's only been a few days since they started dating. Let them have their fun Arisa-chan." Suzuka smiled at her friend. Deep down, Suzuka knew that Arisa was the happiest out of all of them for Nanoha and Fate getting together.

"If they think they're going do to this every morning then they got another thing coming. Oi! Idiot couple! We have school remember?"

"Coming!" They both answered happily. Fate remained unaware that even though Nanoha was happy with her response to seeing her, a dark feeling was still lingering inside her. Nanoha made sure that the entire way to school, she and Fate walked behind their three other friends. Maybe she wasn't even aware of what she was doing or perhaps she was, either way, Nanoha was making certain that there was no temptation on Hayate's part to lay a hand on Fate.

Arriving at school, Fate needed to separate from them in order to go to her soccer club meeting. She'd originally never planned to join any sort of club at school since she had her TSAB duties to worry about on top of being a student, but one day as she and her friends walked by the soccer field, a ball came flying from above them. Fate didn't even blink as she brought the ball down with her chest and kicked it back towards the stunned soccer team. She didn't think anything of the situation after that day, however, the soccer team didn't forget. It wasn't long until the members began to seeking her out and begging for her to join their team. Fate had initially said no to their pleas. She had enough work to do without adding a club to the mix. Then the entire team went to her home and begged her, in front of Lindy, to join. After talking to her mother about this, Lindy encouraged her to join the club. She wanted Fate to have as much of a normal school experience as possible. Lindy even went so far as to talk to Fate's superiors as the TSAB so that they wouldn't overload her with work. Fate had no reason to keep refusing to join the soccer team and thus became a member. The team had been filled with so much joy that they cried after she'd announced her decision.

This also, though, caused her to have a major spike in popularity. Not that Fate was aware of such things. She had no idea just how much of an idol she was in her own school.

"I'll see you guys in class." Fate said as she took off to the locker rooms. She was already running a bit late so she didn't want to waste any more time.

"W-wait! Fate-chan!" Nanoha said too late. Fate was already more than half way across the court yard. A growl escaped her lips. Why was Fate in such a hurry to get to her soccer club meeting? It was just a meeting. It's not like they were practicing or anything. Unless she was actually in a hurry because she wanted to see someone, someone that was more important than her apparently because she'd completely forgotten to give Nanoha her goodbye kiss! This of course was completely unacceptable. That dark feeling in her chest began to grow a bit bigger.

"Calm down Nanoha, she probably wants to get there slightly less late than the last few days. I know her sempai's been giving her a hard time about being late." Hayate tried to assure Nanoha. "I'm sure she didn't mean to forget you're kiss. Come on now, glaring holes in Fate's direction won't do you any good."

Fate felt a shiver run down her spine. That was odd, but she shrugged it off thinking it was the air conditioner that caused her to feel the shiver.

_The first sign that there is trouble in paradise is the unexplainable shiver that runs down your spine. This is usually followed by a feeling of impending doom. You may feel the impending doom before the shiver, but either way, these are warnings to you that you've done something wrong. Figure out what it is before a misunderstanding occurs. Choosing to ignore these signs may cause things to get messier._

Fate made it to class just before the bell rang. Her meeting had run a little longer than she'd liked plus she got chewed out by her sempai again. It was clear she couldn't keep being late to her meetings. She had to admit, she didn't like being late to her clubs meetings. In fact, she didn't like being late to anything. She prided herself in being punctual to all her appointments. This really was unacceptable for her. As much as she hated this, she'd need to start going to school earlier than her friends. This meant not walking to school with her girlfriend or walking home for that matter of fact. With a tournament coming up, she'd have to spend more days after school practicing with her team.

Nanoha was sure to be disappointed with this bit of news. There was no other choice though.

At some point during class, a note flew onto her desk. She immediately recognized Nanoha's hand writing. Opening the letter, she read what her girlfriend wrote for her.

**Lunch on the roof? –Nanoha**

**Gonna share another love-love meal with your girlfriend? -Hayate**

**You two are like a couple of newlyweds. –Arisa**

**I think it's cute that Nanoha cooks for Fate. -Suzuka**

**Mou, stop making fun us and give this note to Fate-chan! -Nanoha**

Fate giggled as quietly as she could at the note. It seemed like the note had been intercepted a few time before it'd reached its destination. Lunch had always been the part of the day she looked forward to even before she and Nanoha began dating. Back when she'd been hiding her feelings. When they'd just been friends. It'd almost seemed like it'd been a lifetime ago. Things were different then, but it hadn't brought her less joy to be around the person she loved. Things like simply sharing a meal together became better. She swore even the food tasted different. She quickly scribbled her reply before she got caught daydreaming with a note. With her luck, she'd be caught with it and forced to read it out loud. How embarrassing would that be?

Nanoha received the note back from Fate. She already knew what her reply would most likely be, but she still looked forward to reading it herself. She enthusiastically opened the note only to frown. Fate had indeed agreed to eat with her at lunch, but that's not what had her frowning. As the note had made its way back to her, it seemed that a certain number of students from their class, mainly the girls, had scribbled down various comments about how Nanoha was lucky to have her as her girlfriend or how hot the blonde girl was. One comment in particular had her shaking with…irritation.

**I'd gladly keep Fate-san company if she ever asked me to.**

Who was this person that dared think Fate would ever stray? The nerve! Nanoha could barely think of any other words to describe this girl that didn't rhyme with itch or bore. Lunch time had finally arrived but Nanoha was suddenly feeling a lot less hungry. She stood up and briskly made her way out of the classroom, leaving behind a very confused Fate.

_If your girlfriend leaves you behind after you'd made specific plans to do something together then you can bet there is definitely something wrong. Your first reaction should be to ask yourself what you did wrong. Trust me, no matter if it was actually your fault or not, in your girlfriends mind, it will __**always **__be your fault. Also chase after your girlfriend._

Shrugging her shoulders, Fate went to the cafeteria to buy her lunch. Nanoha was clearly in a bad mood. It was best to let her cool off in the meantime. She wasn't sure what made her so angry, but she was sure it wasn't her fault. All she did was agree to eat lunch with her, but that clearly wasn't going to happen anymore.

_Did I mention that you __**need**__ to chase after your girlfriend?_

Fate failed to notice that Suzuka, Arisa, and Hayate were praying for her eternal soul as she'd sat herself back down in their classroom to have lunch. A few minutes later, Nanoha returned to the room. Her mood had anything but improved as a matter of fact it'd gotten worse. A lot worse.

_Missing this step is definitely __**not**__ an option._

Nanoha glared in the direction of the blonde girl who suddenly had a group of girls surrounding her desk, all being awfully friendly to her.

"Poor Fate-san, had to buy her own lunch today."

"Do want some of mine?"

"Here, say ahh~"

They all cooed at the blonde who was trying her best not to be lured in by the offers of free home cooked meals.

_For the love of god chase after her! Don't let yourself be distracted by petty things such as food or the need to be polite to your classmates! I can't begin to stress this enough!_

Nanoha slammed her bento box on a desk near where Hayate, Suzuka, and Arisa were sitting. The three girls flinched but not as much as Fate who'd suddenly realized that Nanoha was not just upset. She was pissed. An angry Nanoha was something no one wanted to deal with. White Devil Mode was not anything **anyone** wanted to face. Fate, however, had unknowingly incurred her wrath. This was going to make telling her about her change of plans for their walks to and from school a lot more difficult.

She was going to approach Nanoha to ask her to have a word with her outside when the door was suddenly thrown open by a red headed girl. Her sempai from the soccer club stood in the doorway surveying the classroom until her eyes fell on Fate.

"Harlaown!"

"Y-yes!" Fate was already jumpy enough as it was, it hadn't helped to have her named screamed like that.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our meeting at lunch?" her sempai had her hands on her hips while she shot the blonde an accusing look.

"Eh? But I thought we only had meetings in the morning and practice after school?"

She was sure Nanoha had heard that and, as she predicted, a heavy pressure from Nanoha's side of the room was beginning to weigh on her.

"That's for the entire team. I told you I needed **you** to meet me at lunch for the next few days for strategy meetings."

"B-but…"

"No buts! Now come on!" she quickly grabbed Fate's hand and tugged her towards the door. "If you're that hungry I made you some lunch."

Fate hadn't noticed that her sempai was blushing as she did this. Nanoha though, did not miss a single thing. No the blushing, not the hand holding, and definitely not the small smile of victory the red headed girl was giving herself as she successfully took Fate out of the classroom and away from her. Hayate, Suzuka, and Arisa hugged each other in fright when the chop sticks in Nanoha's hands suddenly snapped. They'd felt like they'd been left behind in a cage with a dangerous animal.

_If you didn't chase after her, then you just ended up making her think that whatever crazy thing she came up with was right. Also, it's a good idea not to call her crazy in any way shape or form when you're discussing this with her. Actually, avoid saying the word crazy during any important conversation you're trying to have with her. This includes variations such as insane, mad, demented, daft, or lunatic._

Lunch ended with Fate returning to her class. She was no closer to figuring out why Nanoha was so mad at her either. For the rest of her lessons, she was desperately trying to figure out what she did wrong. Nothing came to her though. She knew the only way she'd be able to figure it out was to talk to her angry girlfriend. Steeling her resolve, she waited for class to end.

The bell signaling the end of class felt more like it was signaling the beginning of a boxing match. As calmly as she could she walked to Nanoha's desk. The auburn hair girl didn't even look up as Fate stood in front of her. The eerie silence was not doing Fate's nerves any favors.

"N-Nanoha?"

Instead of answering, Nanoha started to pack her things into her bag.

"Nanoha, I'm sorry."

"Do you know what you're apologizing for?"

_Avoid apologizing if you don't know what you did wrong because this will only lead to the dreaded "Do you know why you're apologizing" question. If you can't answer this question then you are most certainly in trouble. Answering this with no will get you anything but forgiveness. _

"Uh, umm, no, but you're angry with me right?"

"I'm not angry." She finished with her packing and stood up.

Fate was beginning to get irritated with her girlfriend. Why couldn't Nanoha just tell her what was wrong? As the auburn haired girl walked by her, Fate reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Nanoha! This is crazy, we…"

"Oh so now you think I'm crazy?" Nanoha angrily ripped her arm out of Fate's hold.

"What? No, that's not what I…."

"Fine! Do whatever you want! You obviously care more about other girls than me!"

"N-Nanoha!" Fate yelled after her girlfriend as she ran out of their classroom.

_It will help if you pay attention to her angry outburst. She may not realize it but whatever is bothering her will come out at this time._

Fate was now completely baffled by what just happened. She'd been trying to have a conversation with Nanoha and next thing she knew she'd somehow become the bad guy. What other girls was Nanoha talking about? She'd never so much as looked at anyone but Nanoha.

"I-I need to go to practice." She said to no one in particular.

As Fate walked across the court yard to the locker rooms, she couldn't help but notice that she was being looked at oddly. The looks some of the girls were giving her…it was very familiar. Upon reaching the gym, she began changing out of her school uniform and into her gym clothes. It didn't take long for the rest of her team mates to begin arriving.

"Say Harlaown-san?" one of her teammates got her attention.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you're dating Takamachi-san?"

Fate smiled. "Yes, I am."

Fate noticed the girl looked disappointed.

"Oh…I have to say, I'm incredibly jealous of Takamachi-san."

"You are?"

"Of course! You're amazing Harlaown-san! Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you!" Fate blushed at all the praise being thrown her way, but she also couldn't help but think if she was such an amazing person, she'd been able to keep Nanoha from getting so mad at her. "But it must also be hard for Takamachi-san. Since you're so popular, you must have constant suitors. I know I wouldn't be able to contain my jealousy."

Jealousy?

_By this point, it should be noted that if you haven't figured out that your girlfriend has been driven mad, and I do mean in the crazy kind of way, by her jealousy then you need to stop being so oblivious! That or have it explained to you by someone you know. A friend is usually good for this, but an acquaintance is just as good._

"How could I have been so blind…" Fate muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Harlaown-san?"

"Tell Sempai I'm sorry, but I'm skipping practice today!" Fate didn't even think twice as she ran out of locker room. How could she have missed the signs? Nanoha had been in s bad mood since that morning when Hayate had been teasing her. Not to mention she completely forgot to give her a good bye kiss when she went to her morning meeting. That also didn't even include that she'd failed to chase after her during lunch and instead ate at her desk surrounded by a bunch of girls! Then to top it all off, she'd let herself be dragged to a more intimate meeting by her Sempai **and** eaten her cooking for lunch! By all accounts, Fate seemed to be more interested in all the girls around her than the one she was dating. If Nanoha didn't Starlight Breaker her into oblivion for this then she'd consider herself lucky.

Fate pushed her body to the limit as she ran to Nanoha's house.

_If you've figured out by now what you did wrong then there's only one course of action left to take. Don't mess this up and make sure you let your girl know that there's no one in your head but her!_

The blonde knocked frantically at the Takamachi's door. She hoped that Nanoha was at home and not wandering the streets somewhere. It'd be a lot harder to find her if she was. The door was opened by Nanoha's mother, Momoko.

"Oh, good evening Fate-chan. What can I do for you?"

"Is Nanoha home?"

"Yes, she's up in her room. She said she wasn't feeling very well, but maybe you can help with that." Momoko winked at the blonde.

Fate blushed. "I'll definitely try to help."

"Then please come in."

In her room, Nanoha was huddled under her covers. Her tears hadn't stopped since she shut herself in. She felt miserable. At first, she was full of anger and had been very tempted to let loose a few Starlight Breakers but then all that adrenaline had disappeared once she'd gotten home. With her anger subsided, she was able to think more clearly about how she'd acted that day. She'd completely lost her cool and yelled at Fate like that. What did the blonde think of her now? She'd let petty jealousy take over her to the point that she'd accused Fate of being unfaithful. She knew better than anyone that Fate would never do that. She wondered what the blonde was doing now. Would she even want to see her again? Suddenly the bed shifted as she felt someone crawl under the covers with her.

Her immediate reaction was to strike out at whoever was bold enough to attempt to take advantage of her in her own home. She hadn't even heard them enter her room! Without hesitating any further, Nanoha threw the covers off her bed and proceeded to swing her fist down towards her assailant.

Her fist was stopped by a gentle hand.

"Nanoha…"

"F-Fate-chan?"

The fist in Fate's hand loosened. Fate coaxed it fully until she was able to intertwine her hand with Nanoha's. With the auburn haired girl towering so close over her, she was able to tell that the girl had been crying. Guilt gnawed at Fate. Why did she have to be so oblivious? Fate reached up with her free hand and gently rubbed her thumb over Nanoha's tear stained cheeks.

"I love you." Fate whispered. Placing her hand on the back of Nanoha's neck, she pulled Nanoha's down so that their lips could meet. Through that kiss alone, Nanoha could sense the love and devotion her girlfriend had for her. She knew she had nothing to fear, Fate would always be hers and she in turn would always be Fate's.

It wasn't long before their kissing began to give way to other more….carnal desires. Breathing became more erratic, hands roaming in places they'd dared not explore before. They couldn't stop or was it that they didn't want to?

Outside the door, Momoko smiled to herself. She knew this day would come and her daughter couldn't have picked a better person to be her first and, she was certain, her only. Satisfied that Nanoha was in good hands, she walked down stairs to find her husband and kids watching a TV show.

"Why don't we go out and see a movie?"

"Eh? Right now?" Shiro asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't it getting kind of late mom?" Miyuki asked.

"We're going now." Momoko stated again with a little more force. Shiro couldn't help but feel an unusual pressure. He'd come to recognize this as a sign that his wife was growing irritated with the situation.

"Let's go watch a movie kids." Shiro figured it was best to just go along with what Momoko wanted. The last thing he wanted was to face her wrath later for not complying with her wishes.

"Then let's get Nanoha, Fate-chan too. She's here right? I heard her come in earlier." Kyouya suggested.

"I'm afraid they won't be joining us. Now let's get going before we ruin their fun."

Shiro did not like what he'd just heard, however, he was powerless to do anything about it. Begrudgingly, he and his kids were pushed out of the house and away from the couple who were far too busy exploring…other things to realize they'd almost done it while the entire family was still home.

_Congratulations! You've successfully made up with your girlfriend and simultaneously introduced make up sex to your lives! You'll more than likely be using this a lot but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Although if you want to avoid all the emotional drama that comes with make-up sex, then be sure to follow my previous advice on detecting and preventing jealousy._

Fate groaned as sleep slowly began to leave her. Her mind was hazy and her body felt a lot sorer than she expected. Why was she so sore? Deciding to get up and investigate, she tried to move. It was then she realized that she couldn't move. Something was weighing her down. The haze of sleep cleared up enough for her to finally remember the events that took place the night before. She looked down at the girl in her arms. A very naked girl. The blush spread quickly over Fate's entire body. With her mind cleared, she was able to recall of the things she'd done to her girlfriends body. It was enough to make her want to pass out again.

Nanoha began to stir in her arms. Fate halted her mind from continuing to go down the gutter and watched as her girlfriend slowly came to. She was just as confused as Fate was when she'd awaken. The cute blush that stained Nanoha's cheeks made Fate want to kiss those cheeks, so she did.

"Good morning Nanoha." Fate smiled gently.

"Morning Fate-chan." Nanoha returned the smile.

No more words were spoken as Nanoha brought her lips to Fate's. It'd been a dream come true for Nanoha. She'd given herself to the person she loved most and in turn, Fate gave her whole self to her girlfriend. All doubts and fears she might have had before vanished with the touch of their lips and with Fate's continual affirmation of her love for Nanoha. Their hands, who'd been idle this whole time, decided they no longer wanted to just be still so they took to doing what they did best: touching.

"Girls! Time to get up!"

"Ahhh!" Fate and Nanoha pulled away from each other so fast you'd think something burned them. They both pulled the covers over themselves in an attempt to keep their modesty.

"M-mom!" Nanoha never felt so mortified in her life. She'd almost been caught having sex with Fate! Actually, now that she thought about it, she'd been caught with her naked girlfriend in her bed! How was she was she going to explain that to her mother?

"I've let you girls have your fun, but now it's time to get ready for school. You don't want to be late do you?"

"Uh, no." Nanoha answered. Wait had her mother just said what she thought she did?

"Good." Momoko smiled, completely unfazed by the entire situation. "Fate-chan I called your mom last night and let her know you were sleeping over. We picked up a spare uniform for you last night too so don't worry about that."

"Umm, t-thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you two down stairs for breakfast."

The two girls nodded. Momoko left before she embarrassed them any further. With Momoko out of the room, the two girls let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Nyaha, we better shower and get dressed." Nanoha moved from under the covers and towards her closet to get her uniform. Fate didn't take her eyes off Nanoha's naked back. It was a thousand times more alluring in the light than the dark. Her mind was about to go down a lust filled path when she suddenly recalled that she wasn't home. She'd been caught red handed, naked, in Nanoha's bed by Momoko…and she had to have breakfast with the family now.

_Hi, my name is Fate T. Harlaown thank you for reading my advice on what to do about a jealous girlfriend. Dealing with that will seem like a walk in the park compared to having to face the parents after having been caught naked with said girlfriend. If I live, I'll let you know how to survive breakfast with your girlfriend's parents after having had sex with their daughter under their roof._

**AN:** This story turned out a lot longer than I'd originally planned but that's always a good thing. I hope you enjoyed this fun little one shot. I do so enjoy writing them. Leave a comment on your way out. Reviews are great motivators to write more stuff after all. Till next time!


End file.
